


Bad Day

by heffermonkey



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Karma - Freeform, Nonsense, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when you get those days where the little things just go from bad to worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> In which I hit a wall where I wanted to write but found myself adrift of inspiration and called upon my fellow [1 Million Worders](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/378952.html) to prompt and poke me along and being the awesome bunch they are gave me prompts a plenty -
> 
> Prompt: SGA - 500 words - the worst day anyone has ever had in any galaxy. Ever (from chokolattejedi)

There had to be something he'd suffered that was worse than this. Maybe the bug incident, because really being slowly turned into a mutation of human/bug hybrid had been the lowest point of his entire existence. But at least people had been working on a cure. All Jennifer had come up with for this scenario was, _'I'm sure it will fade. In time'._

"Not soon enough," John said to himself.

Reaching his quarters he stumbled gladly inside. He thought back over his day, how from the moment of waking it hadn't gone well. First, he'd woken an hour before his usual alarm and couldn't get back to sleep. The water in his shower ran from tepid, to cold, to freezing and no amount of him bothering McKay with the problem had brought forth a solution. He'd went for a run but found maintenance being carried out on his usual route, then he'd gotten stranded in a transporter because of a power overload and had missed breakfast to make the morning briefing. The briefing had went well until he'd knocked over his coffee all over his data pad but mainly on himself and had to walk to an embarrassingly long walk back to his quarters to change, looking like he'd pissed his pants.

He'd hoped perhaps escaping the city and the bad karma by going on the routine, by the book mission would brighten things up considerably. And they had, just not in the way he'd expected and obviously the karma god was definitely giving him a beating. Nothing extraordinary about the planet, it had flora and fauna a plenty to investigate. Not natives trying to kill them, no wars or traps, importantly of all no wraith or evidence they'd been anywhere near the planet in the last thousand or so years.

How he'd ended up falling into that lake he wasn't quite sure, he had lost his footing on the cobbled path and fallen, ass over feet, tumbling until splash, full immersion. He'd surfaced to a team looking like they thought it had been the funniest thing they'd ever witnessed but were being too polite to say.

"Did that just happen?" Rodney had asked, looking at Teyla and Ronan for confirmation. Ronan had merely grinned, edged to the waterline and held out a hand. Teyla had been the one to take notice first, nudging Rodney with her elbow.

"Rodney, is it me or-," She'd begun. Rodney had stared and stared some more. Ronan had poked at him and John had just stood there, soaked to the bone wondering what it was they were staring at.

"What?" John had asked, looking at all three of them.

Why Rodney carried a hand mirror in the pocket of his vest John didn't know, but he was grateful until he saw his reflection. His skin glowed an iridescent purple. He gawked at his reflection trying to comprehend it.

"We should return to Atlantis," was all the wisdom Teyla had to give.


End file.
